Double Trouble 3rd Year
by linniepooh123
Summary: A band known all over the world finds out they are witches. They attend Hogwarts where they all meet people that are very interesting. Not a very good summary but please give it a chance. Neville/oc Seamus/oc Draco/oc and Lee/oc


Double Trouble

"Tara, move your feet," I muttered to Tara, my twin sister. "I don't have enough room." She glanced at me and muttered a reply of "I'm not moving my feet, you have enough room." Well I think that's what she said. She was still half asleep.

"Tara, Kayleigh, stop fighting! We are almost there! Now grab the songbook and write a new song. We can't just sing Double Trouble all the time."

Carrie, the band's drummer said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't Kate write a new song. All she's doing is sleeping! God!" I snapped and threw my hair in a ponytail. I sighed. "I'm sorry Carrie," I started. "You should wake up Kate." I turned back around and poked Tara in the side. Kate let out a shriek. Everyone turned and looked at us. I smiled and turned around. Carrie had poked her twin sister, Kate who was our bass player, and she had screamed.

"Kate poked me! I hate to be poked! How many times must I tell you Kate!" Carrie yelled. She gave everyone on the airplane a mean look before turning back to us.

"Carrie. Please… Stop…" Tara said. "By the way, what time is it?" Tara asked. I pull out my cell phone, Carrie pulls out her Macbook, and Kate pulls out her watch. We hear a mixture of different times. We hear a passenger groan and yell "It's 6:34 am! My god! Can't you all just be quiet?" Tara turned to the mystery person and thanked him while I gave him a mean look.

"Are we almost there?" Carrie asked. I looked out the window.

"I don't know. We are in the air still and all I see is friggin clouds and the stupid sky." I said, then regretted it. "I'm sorry Carrie. I really need to learn to control my anger. Hopefully Luna will understand." I said. Carrie nodded and thanked me for apologizing.

"By the way, what is Luna like? I mean what is her personality like?" Kate asked Tara and I.

"Well, Luna is very different. She… wears different clothes. But her personality is… Well you will find out when we meet her." Tara said. I agreed with her. There is no real way to describe our cousin Luna Lovegood. She is very unique.

"Will all passengers find a seat and please sit down. We are coming into the airport. Please buckle up." The stewardess said. I buckled up, leaned back, and shut my eyes. I was never good with planes. They just freak me out. Next thing I knew, Tara was shaking me to get me to get up.

"Kayleigh, get up. We are there." I got up and walked off the plane. We went and got the luggage. I heard a shriek and saw a blond headed girl attack Tara.

"Oh shiz! A crazy fan! Again! Why does this always happen to us?" Carrie said. I took a good look at the girl and screamed.

"LUNA!" I screamed. She got up and attacked me in a hug. I hear Carrie and Kate cough behind Luna.

"Luna, this is Carrie and Kate Mead. They are twins. Kate is our bass player and Carrie is the drummer." I said. Luna shook their hands.

"Hi. I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna said in her soft tone voice.

"Wow…. Bipolar much?" Carrie asked while Kate pulled Luna away. I hear her ask Luna if she is on some psychedelic mushrooms or something. Luna politely said no and walked back. She smiled at me.

"Well, are we ready?" Luna asked. We all nodded our heads. She walked us out to a bus and we walked on. It said that we were going to a place called Diagon Alley. When we got there, we went shopping. I got an owl, Kate got a rat, Carrie got a cat, and Tara got a piranha and an owl. We then got our robes and books. We got back on the bus and went to the train station. I looked at my ticket. We were standing between platform 9 and 10. But my ticket said 9 ¾.

"Uhh… Luna? How? My ticket says 9 ¾ but there is no 9 ¾ so how do we get there?" I asked Luna. She gave my a smile.

"Through the wall silly!" She said. Carrie gave Luna a weird look while Kate did the 'she's-totally-on-the-mushrooms' look.

"What do you mean, 'through the wall'?" Tara asked Luna. She sighed loudly. She backed up.

"Follow me!" She exclaimed as she ran through the wall. I looked astonished as she did so. Tara shrugged and ran through. Kate shrugged and ran through after Tara. I nudged Carrie forward. She did it to me too. Carrie let out a sigh and ran forward. She went through the wall. A blonde then was standing next to me.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" I asked him politely. He nodded and gave a smirk.

"So, they are letting squibs in now?" He said. I glared at him.

"Just so you know, my sister Tara and I are pure-bloods. I admit that we do associate with veelas and half-bloods, but that doesn't mean anything." I said. He looked shocked. There were 2 people that I didn't notice before behind him. "By the way, my name is Kayleigh. What's yours?" I asked. He smirked again.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And that's a nice name." He said. I nodded and laughed a little. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a 'muggle' thing." I said. "Well, I should get going. My sister, cousin, and sister must be worried." I said. I shook Draco's hand.

"If you have no where else to sit, you can sit with me and my friends. If you want to I mean." He proposed. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. He nodded.

"Bye. I'll see you in there." I said. I ran toward with all of my stuff and ran through the wall. It. Was. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I hear a noise behind me. Someone put their hands on my shoulders. I let out a yelp and turned around. It was Luna. Tara was behind her.

"Where were you Kayleigh?" Luna asked, very worriedly. Tara looked relieved to see me.

"I was talking to someone. He is really nice." I said, Tara still looked relieved and Luna looked confused.

"Who was it? And a he?" Luna asked me.

"He said his name is Draco Malfoy. He is really sweet and kind." I said. Luna rolled her eyes.

"You do not want to get involved with him. Trust me Kayleigh. He is nothing but trouble." Luna said. She pulled me towards with my stuff.

"Luna, I'm sitting with Draco." I said pulling my arm away from her. At that moment, Draco walked through the wall. He came up to me and put his arm around me.

"Lovegood." He acknowledged Luna. She gave him a glare.

"Junior death eater." Luna said. He glared at her and pulled me away with my luggage. Luna and Tara gasped. He pulled me onto the train and brought me to a compartment. It was empty.

"Draco, what's a death eater?" I asked Draco after we had put everything away.

"It's…. It's something bad. It's hard to explain. But you don't wanna be one." Draco said as he sat down across from me. I just nodded. Next thing I knew I fell asleep on the seat.


End file.
